The life and times of a Rogue
by whitechocolate14
Summary: Every girl has a dream. A secret desire she hides in her heart. A wish waiting upon that perfect star. This girl is no different. Here is her story...
1. Chapter 1

Everyone has a story. It can vary from a folk lore passed down from generation to generation, to a little gossip story told about another person to ruin their reputation. Everyone has a story. And what you are about to hear is someone's story. No, not one someone, two someones. A boy and girl. In love.

A forbidden romance, if you will. A love that could never be. You've read stories before of this concept, but once you hear this tale, you'll never cast eyes at Romeo and Juliet ever again.

Our story begins in a small country, nearly unknown. It's name is the Ville of Bay, but everyone just calls it Bay.

This is home to many strange, and unusual people. There are gypsies, tramps, theives, the rich, the poor, the holy, and the unholy.

There is a group of theives in paticular, called the Theives Guild and they made nice with a rival family called the Assassains Guild, a group of assassains.

The Theives Guild and the Assassains Guild have been rival families for centuraries, so both guild leaders, Jean-Luc LeBeau and Maurice Boudreaux decided that a truce was meant to be made to end the bloodshed that was their fued. LeBeau's adopted son, Remy, and Boudreaux's daughter, BellaDonna, were set up for an arranged marriage.

Both would betrothe at the age of 18.

The two guilds decided that with their new truce and with the combining of the two families, that they wanted power. Not just the power they already had with their own seperate guilds; but full blown royalty privilages.

The royal family, D'Ancanto, was a family every looked up to. King Owen had ruled all of Bay in a repectful and civil manner. He would help as much as he could to the poor and sick. There was no slavery of any sort. With him ruling, Bay was a very peaceful country.

He was a man, most men would both respect and envy. He had a beautiful wife, Priscilla, who loved him and a beautiful baby girl of two named Anna Marie.

One snowy, winter night, fortune teller Ireene comes by with an urgant message for the king.

"Sire! I have horrible news!" Ireene's voice echoed throughout the large hallways of the king's large castle.

King Owen got up from his thrown and walked over to her, to calm her. "What is it, Ireene?"

"I had a vison that tonight you will be envaded by marauders!" Ireene hastily informed the king.

The king chuckled lightly, "Ireene, there is nothing to worry about. My knights will protect us."

"With all due respect, my lord, I am afraid to tell you that they won't."

"Ireene calm down, please."

"Sire, my visions have never been wrong before and I highly doubt that they would start now."

"Ireene-" The king was cut off by shouting.

"What the devil..." He turned around and saw one of his servants running to him.

"Sire, sire! We have intruders! I don't think we can hold them off!" The servant yelled.

The king's eyes went wide, then he sighed. "Paul, get Knight Logan."

"But sir-"

"Get knight Logan." The king said more sternly. The knight gulped, nodded, then ran off.

"God help us all." The king sighed.

Ireene rubbed her temples and moaned. Then she suddenly gasped, "Sire, you must run now!"

"I am not running away like a coward."

"But-"

"Ireene, if I die, I'll die in battle for my loved ones."

"But you don't understand-" Ireene was cut off by knight Logan.

"Sire, what is it?" Logan asked.

"Logan, I want you to find my wife and daughter and rush them to safety."

"Yes, sir. Right away." With that Logan rushed off.

"Sir?" Ireene asked. "What is it you're thinking?"

Owen just looked straight ahead sternly and sighed, "Paul, fetch my my sword."


	2. Chapter 2

Anna couldn't sleep that night, she was having another nightmare. She got out of her bed and started walking about sleepily, only to bump into Katherine, one of the maids toddler daughter.

"Lady Anna, what are you doing up?" Katherine, or Kitty for short, asked.

"I couldn't sleep and I was looking for Mommy." Anna said rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

Kitty sighed and clasped her hand. "I'll help you find your mother, but you really should be sleeping."

"I know, but..." Anna trailed off.

"It was another nightmare, huh?"

Anna nodded, "Uh huh."

"I'm sorry." Kitty said and stopped at the royal bedroom where Anna's parent's should've been. "Maybe she's up."

Kitty opened the door lightly and nearly screamed. There, lying on the floor, was Queen Priscilla with a pool of blood all around her. A man with a long sword and a black and white pony tail stood over her.

"What? What?" Anna poked her head through the door and screamed. The man with the sword turned to them and glared.

Kitty grabbed Anna's hand and ran. "C'mon. We have to go before he kills us!"

Anna wanted to cry, but she did as she was told.

A large man that was balding stopped them from running and smiled creepily at them as he raised his sword. Only to have three claws go through them.

The man fell with a thud and stood a disgruntled, but trustworthy man with muttonchops. He smiled at them.

He picked them up and ran away to safety. Irene was there waiting for them in the thrownroom.

"Hurry, we must make this quick." Irene said as she pulled some levers in the fire place to reveal a secret passageway. They ran through the passageway for sometime until they made it outside and saw a blue woman with red hair waiting impatiently outside with a stage-couch.

"Honestly, Irene, any longer and I would've had to come in there myself." the woman said, examining her nails.

"Cut the attitude, Raven." Ireene snapped as she opened the door for Logan. He sat down the children first and then went to leave.

"Logan, don't go back...they've already won." Irene said.

"Well, what am I supposed to do?" Logan barked.

"You could help us keep Lady Anna safe." Irene said.

"Or die in battle and never see the day where the D'Ancanto family was avenged." Raven said boredly, while examining her nails.

"Usually I'd say ignore her, but Raven does have a point." Irene sighed. "Please Logan, we can not do this all by ourselves. Raven would be horrible at raising a child-"

"Hey! I'm a mother with a son!" Raven yelled.

"-And I'm but a blind woman." Irene said, ignoring Raven's comment.

Logan sighed. "Fine. I'll do it. But I'm in charge, got it?"

Raven and Irene both nodded. "Good." Logan said.

Irene and Logan got in side the stage-couch, while Raven was at the reins. She snapped the reins and the horses went wild.

They disappeared into the night never to be seen again by the LeBeau's or the Boudreaux's.


	3. Chapter 3

**16 years later**

A young girl sneaked her way through a bakery, in a stalking manner. She looked at all the pasterys that the baker had made. Cresants, pies, cakes, loafs of bread, danishs, and much more. The smell was both overwhelming and intoxicating.

Her small stomach rumbled and her mouth drooled just a bit. Just one piece of bread and then she promised herself she'd never enter the bakery ever again until she had the money to properly pay for the food.

She reached up slowly until she felt a piece of bread in her grubby hands. She smiled and snatched it. She tucked it under her shirt and walked out.

Unfortanlly for her, the baker noticed this and ran after her.

"Thief! Thief!" He screamed waving a clever in his hand. She had no idea what a baker needed with the clever, and she didn't want to find out.

The girl looked at him with wide, shocked eyes, before she ran away. She ran as fast as her skinny legs could carry her. As fast a 13-year-old girl who hasn't ate anything larger than her pinky in a month could go.

Eventually, she got tired and stopped at an alley, where she thought she lost the baker and caught her breath.

She looked at the bread and as she was about to take a bite, she heard someone scream, "There you are, thief!"

Her head snapped and she would've screamed if she had the voice to. Instead she dropped the food on the cobbledstoned ground and backed away.

"Please, please, sir! I haven't ate in months! Please!" She begged, her groggy voice giving away that she was sick.

"Do you know what the law says we do to thieves around here?" The baker raise his clever over his head.

"NO!" The girl screamed for mercy and sheilded her eyes.

"Do you know what we do to bullies like you?" A voice asked.

They both looked up to see a woman in a black and green clad out fit, black cloak flopping in the wind gracefully, standing ontop of the roof of the alley corner. She had her hood over her face but they could see long aburn curls.

Her outfit was green tights and sleves with black strips down her arms and legs. She had black corset type thing on her torso and wore thigh high black lether boots. There was sever pocket type things on her belt and she had a dagger, a small pistol, and a large sword strapped on said belt. She wore long black gloves on each hand. She had a black lether satchel thrown over one shoulder.

"Who are you?" The baker asked confused.

She flipped downward and landed with a ninja-like pose on the ground. She slipped off her hood and there was a black mask that covered most of her face, minus her mouth and eyes.

She had emerald green eyes that shown much mischief and red lips that curled into a smirk. She had two strps of white hair that framed her face and her skin was extremely pale.

"I'm called The Rogue." She said as she drew her sword. A large sword with a shiny blade. The hilt of the sword was black and it was dazzled with rubies and emeralds. It was the most beautiful sword the girl had ever seen.

"Drop your knife." The Rogue said, pointing the sword at the bakers' neck, coming very close to his jugular.

He started to sweat. "But she stole from me. It's only fair."

The Rogue seemed unfazed and shook her head. "No it is not. Ending the life of a child? That's pretty pathetic. Look at her. She only stole to feed herself, while you have plenty of money and food to go on for years. You rich people think that you own the world and that nothing can harm you." This is where The Rogue smiled wickedly and applied a little pressure on the blad into his neck. "But I'm willing to give a demonstration that just because you are rich doesn't mean that you are God."

The man wimpered.

"Shall I teach now or you drop your clever? It's your choice really." She said rather boredly.

The man dropped his clever and was close to crying. The young girl looked at The Rogue with admiration. No one has ever stood up for her execpt for her mother, who had passed away a couple of months ago.

The Rogue sheathed her sword and came face to face with the baker. "I want you to tell all your rich friends and noble friends about me. Tell them that if they don't stop commiting these horrible sins, I will _personally _make sure that they will meet their maker, understood?"

The baker gulped and nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

She smiled wickedly at him, "Good, now run along. Today you get only a warning. But if I ever catch you around here again harrassing people, well...it's not going to be a pretty picture."

He nodded hastily and ran off. The little girl looked at her with wide eyes, scared that she was next for the kill.

The Rogue picked up the piece of bread and dusted it off. She walked towards the little girl and bent down to her heigth.

"Y-you won't hurt me will you?" The little girl asked, scared.

The Rogue laughed. The kind of laugh that meant there was no harm to come and was friendly. A laugh that was pure inocence which was very ironic in her case.

"No, I won't hurt you. I'm here to help you. What's your name?" The Rogue asked.

"Rahne." The young girl said.

"Rahne. What a strange name. Do you have any home or parents?"

"Is this how you start out most conversation?" Rahne asked.

The Rogue chuckled. "No."

"No, I do not have any parents, they were killed by the royal family." Rahne said sadly.

"Come with me. We offer protection, food, clothes, and shelter."

"Who's we?" Rahne asked.

"My family." The Rogue smiled.

"It's not like I have any other choice." Rahne sighed.

"Good, c'mon." The Rogue stood up and offered Rahne her hand and Rahne accepted.

"What is your name?" Rahne asked.

"My name is-" The Rogue was cut off by screaming.

"That's her! Get her!" They saw guards come after her. They wore black trench-coats and red uniforms.

"Is not important right now and we should run." The Rogue said hastily, throwing Rahne over her shoulder and running away into the dark fog that haunted the alley way.


	4. Chapter 4

**MEANWHILE**

Remy LeBeau strolled around the town. He wasn't the strolling type, but he was in a very good mood today. He had finally succeded in ridding himself of BellaDonna, his fiance. How he loathed that word.

The woman would not leave him alone. Every five seconds she would pop out of nowhere. When he was eating. When he was reading. When he went to town. When he using the bathroom.

He could not go ten minutes alone without her showing up. And if he was gone for too long, he'd come home to her glaring at him and demanding "who is she?".

He turned at a corner and heard some screaming.

"Do you know what we do to thieves around here?" He heard a man yell.

"NO!" He heard a sickly girl scream.

He hid behind some crates that were piled up and watched.

"Do you know what we do to bullies like you?" His attention was torn from the young girl and...butcher?

The angelic voice came from the roofs of the alley. She was in a green and black clad outfit with a black cloak on. He saw many weapons on her belt and her head was held up high.

He couldn't see her face until she jumped down.

"Who are you?" The butcher like man asks.

She pulled off her hood and Remy's eyes widened and his heart beat quickened. She had emeralds for eyes and blood red lips that sneered into a smirk. She had a mask on so he couldn't see the rest of her face. She had two stips of white hair that blended perfectly into her aburn hair and ivory colored skin.

"I'm called The Rogue." She said.

Remy watched with admiration as she unsheathed her sword and was about to kill the man before her. Then she gave a small speach and Remy smiled.

The man ran off and The Rogue glared at him. She bent down and picked up a piece of bread and handed it to the girl.

"Y-you gonna hurt me?" The girl asked.

The Rogue chuckled and Remy's heart stopped. It was pure and radiant. It was like angle's singing.

They exchanged conversation and started to walk his way and that was Remy's sign to leave. He walked off and took a right turn.

"My name is-" The Rogue was cut off by the gaurds yelling

"There she is! Get her!"

"Is not important right now and we should run!"

He turned around and saw The Rogue throw the girl, Rahne, over her shoulder and run. She climbed up onto the roofs and ran more.

Remy followed her on the ground. He grabbed a random pipe lying about and swung at one of his father's gaurds. And he threw it at the other one. He ran away.

He had no idea what posessed him to do that, it was just on impulse.

**xxxxx**

The Rogue put down the child and stopped running. They stopped at a rundown part of the building, it looked like it was ready to fall at any moment. She hoped that it wouldn't happen anytime soon, they were about 3 stories high.

"I think we're safe." The Rogue said, turning to Rahne.

_CRAAAAAACK!_

"What was that?" Rahne asked nervously.

"I don't know-" She was cut off by her falling. She screamed as she went down. She shut her eyes tight bracing for impact, only to find out...she never hit the ground.

She felt two large arms holding her up like a child. She blushed and her breath hitched as she looked up and stared at the man holding her. He was very handsome. His hair was brown and pulled back into a messy ponytail to keep it out of his face and he wore a dark brown trench-coat. His skin was a golden color.

He had dark red on black eyes that gleamed like rubies on onyx. They were very strange and very demonic looking, but beautiful in their own way.

The Rogue blinked in surprise. "Can you let me go now?" She asked in a small voice.

The man, Remy, cleared his throat and let go. "Desole."

The Rogue looked at Rahne who was still three stories high. "Jump."

"You are nutts!" Rahne yelled.

"Just do it!" The Rogue yelled back.

Rahne sighed and jumped, she caught Rahne. She set Rahne down and turned to Remy. "Thank you again, I shall be on my way." The Rogue said with her head held high and left.

"Wait! What's your name?" Remy asked desperatly.

"The Rogue." She said simply and walked off.

"Your real name."

"That I can not give." She turned her head and gave a wink before dashing off.

_Beautiful and mysterious,_ Remy thought. _I'm going to like her._

**xxxxxxx**

The Rogue and Rahne ran for some time before hiding in the shadows. They had lost the gaurds a long time ago, but were still cautious.

The Rogue grabbed her satchel and took out some clothes. She pull off her belt with the weapons and her cloak. She put the clothes that were in the bag over her costume and pulled on a wig and took off her mask.

"What are you doing?" Rahne asked. She was dressed like a boy.

"Disguise. Until I take off these clothes, I'm Owen." She said.

Rahne nodded her head. The Rogue, or Owen, walked out and smiled at everyone. Nobody knew who she was.

"There's the thief girl!" The guards screamed. But they knew who Rahne was.

"Run." Owen told Rahne as they bolted and ran into a brunette lady.

"Oh, I am so sorry-Wait, OWEN!" She screamed.

"Shhh! Calm down Kitty! I'm on a covert mission!" She whispered.

"Is that why you have five guards chasing you?" Kitty said, folding her arms.

"They take baking seriously around here." Owen said with a shrug.

"Come on, let's get out of here. No sense in staying out here." Kitty grabbed both of their hands and walked through a wall.

Rahne was about to scream until Owen put her gloved hand over her mouth.

"Calm down. She's not a ghost. She's just able to phase through walls. " Owen said.

"If you're done panicing now, I'd like to go home." Kitty said, annoyed.

Owen saluted. "Yes ma'am!"

Kitty rolled her eyes. She grabbed their hands and phased through several buildings before stopping at thier home. It was a mansion, about 4 stories high.

Rahne stared at the mansion in shock. It was so huge!

"Ok, _now _we're safe. All we have to do is stay clear of Logan." Owen said.

"Who's-" Rahne started but was cut off.

"ANNA MARIE D'ANCANTO!" They heard a gruff man's scream echo through the hallways of the mansion.

Owen sighed. "I'm in trouble."


	5. Chapter 5

"ANNA MARIE D'ANCANTO!"

Owen sighed, "I'm in trouble."

Kitty chuckled nervously, "I'm just going to leave now, good luck." Then she left.

A man about 5 feet tall stomped into the room. While he was short, he was very muscular and menacing looking. His arms were twice as large as normal arms. He had jet black hair that looked wind-blown and had large mutton-chops. He held a large mug of beer in his right hand and three claws were extended from his other hand, which freaked Rahne out.

"That's Logan. Logan this is Rahne, Rahne this is Logan, our leader." Owen said nervously. "Our noble, honest, kind, caring, um...deep leader. Oh and he's, uh, HANDSOME!"

Rahne gave her a pointed look. "You're a kiss up." She muttered.

"Shut up! I have him where I want him!" Owen muttered back.

Logan growled/snarled at Owen. "Anna, what do I always say about dressing up like The Rogue and sneaking out?"

"Not to?" Owen, or Anna, sighed.

"So why is it that I _**always **_demand you not to, that you do it anyways?" Logan barked.

Anna's eye twitched, "Y'know I've had enough of this! You always told me as a child to help people, but the moment I do you bark at me!"

"Anna-" Logan started.

"Oh, I'm not done, Logan!" Anna said getting into his face and pulled off her wig. "I always have to dress as a boy! Why? You've never told me anything about my real family, where I come from! What happened to them, Logan? Why is it so neccisary that I must dress as boy and not present myself as the female I truly am? Why can't I go out in public as Anna?"

Logan sighed and put his hand on her shoulder, she shrugged it off.

"I want to know, Logan. I need to know! You of all people should know. You've had your memory lost before, and you're still trying to put the puzzle pieces back together. You have pieces, I don't have any, Logan. Please." Anna asked.

Logan sighed and took a gulp of his beer. "I'll tell you when you're older, kid." He walked out of the room.

"That worked swell." Anna muttered.

"Oh, and Anna. By the way, you're grounded for a month." Logan called behind his back.

"Stupid old fart." Anna muttered to Rahne.

"What was that?" Logan yelled.

"NOTHING!" Anna yelled.

"That's what I thought." Then Logan disappeared upstairs.

Anna groaned. "That man is impossible!"

"He seems a little short tempered." Rahne said.

Anna burst out laughing. "Short tempered! Haha! You know because he's short!"

"You really are insane, aren't you?" Rahne asked, crossing her arms.

"Only a little bit!" Anna smiled at her, "C'mon, the place may seem scary at first, but it's cozy once you get used to it. Let me show you around."

**XXXXX**

"REMY ETIENNE LEBEAU! You got two seconds to get your butt in here or so help me I will beat you so hard, your great-great grandchildren will say 'ow'!" King Jean-Luc screamed.

Remy ran into the thrown room of the castle. "Yes, father?"

"What's this I hear about you sneaking out and helping that vigilante girl? I hear that you threw some objects at my guards. Is this true." Jean-Luc said, threatingly calm.

Remy sighed. "Yes."

"Now tell me, Remy, _why _did you help her? What could possibly posess you to stoop so low as to help that evil wench?"

Remy glared at his adopted father, "The only evil there was in the whole scene was some butcher guy trying to kill an innocent, starving girl. Rogue saved her. How is that evil?"

"Oh, so the wench has a name." Jean-Luc said looking amused.

"Stop calling her a wench!" Remy snapped at Jean-Luc.

Jean-Luc stopped smiling and had a solem expression on his face. "Did you forget who you're talking to, boy?"

Remy glared at him, "No I didn't. I'm talking to a sadistic, cruel man who cares nothing but himself."

_**SLAP!**_

Jean-Luc slapped Remy across the face, causing Remy to back away.

"Boy, you better shut up now. I took you off the streets, gave you home, food, clothes, made you a thief, and you're a prince." Jean-Luc snapped at Remy.

Remy glowered at the older man.

"Do you want to be king, Remy?" Jean-Luc challenged.

Remy was silent, then sighed. "Yes."

"Then you best shut up, marry BellaDonna, and wait until I croak."

Remy groaned. "For the last time, I am not marrying BellaDonna!"

"And why not?"

"For one thing, I don't love her. For another thing, she's a raging physcopath stalker who gets angry over every little thing! She'd kill me in my sleep eventually." Remy stated.

"What would give you that idea?" Jean-Luc questioned.

"She's the daughter of an assassain." Remy said in flat tone.

"That's beside the point. The point is, that even though her father is dead, we're still in feud with the rest of the Boudreaux's." Jean-Luc explained.

"Right. Well, can't you get Henri to marry her?" Remy asked.

"No can do, remember. He got married a few months ago behind our backs. That traitor. What fools do for love."

Remy rolled his eyes.

"He's a traitor for doing what his heart told him to do than you?" Remy asked.

Jean-Luc looked at him for a moment, "Pretty much."

"You're pathetic." Remy muttered.

"Not as pathetic as Maurice." Jean-Luc snickered.

"He's been dead for 16 years. Or did you forget?" Remy asked.

"No, I could never forget the moment that bloke was killed by that knight. Oh, God, life is good! Too bad the moment the knight killed Maurice, he took the princess. Oh, well, she's probably dead by now. He didn't seem like the kind for raising children."

Remy scoffed. "And you are?"

"Shut your mouth boy! I was going off in a memory. Boy did that man need a wig." Jean-Luc started laughing.

"You can really morbid, when you to, father." Remy said.

"Just go to your room. You're grounded for two months."

"What? For beating up your gaurds?" Remy asked.

"Yes, now leave."

"You are the most pathetic, worthless man ever! If I had the crown, I'd do good to Bay." Remy muttered as he went to his room. "One day, I'll do good by this country. I swear it."


	6. Chapter 6

Anna stayed in her room the rest of day after Logan grounded. She didn't come out even for food. Logan thought she was upset with him, so he brought it upon himself to talk to her.

He opened the door to her room and saw a lump under her covers on her bed. He sat down on her bed and sighed. "Hey kid."

She was silent, so he continued. "I can understand why you might be mad at me. I know you want to help people and I know you want to know why we keep these secrets from you. I haven't told you anything because you're not ready to know yet."

Anna was still silent. "Kid, I don't want you to get hurt. You could get killed if you go out as The Rogue. I've never had to raise a kid before, so this was a big step for me. Half the time I don't what I'm doing. I know I'm not your father, but you're like a daughter to me. I can't ever be as great as your father was. Your father was a very good man and you remind me so much of him and your mother at times.

"You got your father's stubborness and your mothers beauty. Your mother was as sweet as you and you're just as...caring as your father. Your parents were a very respected family, Anna."

Logan was silent for a moment, letting Anna process everything. "Stripes, aren't you gonna say anything?"

Silence followed Logan's question. He grabbed the blanket. "I swear if you were asleep-"

Logan shut seeing pillows underneath the blanket.

"_**ANNA! YOU ARE IN BIG TROUBLE NOW!**_" Logan screamed.

He had just poured his heart out and she wasn't even there!

Kitty phased through the door, "Have you seen Rahne or Wanda?"

"No, but I'm pretty sure I knew who they're with." Logan grumbled and stomped out the door.

**XXXXXX**

Anna jumped and flipped away from the mansion, dressed as The Rogue. She had her friend, Wanda, beside her. Wanda was a good witch, with long black hair and she had sapphire eyes. Wanda was particullary fond of the color red, so she would always dress in scarlet. Which, inturn, earned her the nickname Scarlet Witch.

Wanda's costume was a black long-sleeve dress that reached her knees with a flaired end at the sleeves and end of the skirt. She had a red vest over the dress and wore long red knee high boots. She had a red cape and a red cowl that covered all of her face, and left a hole in the back for the rest of her hair.

"Logan's gonna have a temper tantrum once he finds out you went missing." Wanda said simply.

Anna smiled at Wanda, "I know he will. The man may be over a billion years old, but he has the impatience to match a child."

Wanda laughed, "Like you're one to talk."

"Do you ever shut up?" Anna aksed.

"Nope." Wanda said.

Anna rolled her eyes, "C'mon we need to hurry up. I heard that there was supposed to be a slave auction and we need to get there before the bidding starts."

Wanda stopped running. "I sense someone coming."

"Your voo-doo powers never cease to amaze me." Anna stated.

A dog walked up to them.

"Oh, no! A dog! Do you think it'll take us in to the gaurds!" Anna teased.

"I could've sworn I sensed someone..." Wanda muttered.

"My powers always go haywire, maybe that's what's happening to you." Anna mused.

The dog cocked it's head at the both of them, before shaking its head. The dog stood on two feet and transformed into Rahne. She wore a orange dress and brown cape with a hood. Her red hair put in pig tails and her face covered with a balck mask.

Wanda and Anna just stared, then Anna looked at Wanda and back at Rahne. She was silent for a good thirty seconds before screaming.

Rahne rolled her eyes, "Calm down."

"But you can turn into a dog! A dog!" Anna yelled.

Wanda rolled her eyes too, "You of all people shouldn't be freaked out."

"I know, but...she turns into a dog! That's pretty strange." Anna said.

"I don't turn into a dog, I turn into a wolf and a were-wolf." Rahne said.

"What are you doing, Rahne?" Wanda asked.

"I'm here to help Rogue." Rahne stated. "You helped me and I want to repay the debt."

"You don't owe me anything, Rahne." Anna said.

"Yes I do. I came to help others like you're doing. You think you two can handle them alone? You need a little more help." Rahne said, folding her arms.

"From a dog?" Wanda asked.

"I'm a wolf!" Rahne snapped.

"A wolf, sorry. What could a wolf possibly do?" Wanda said.

"I have hiented senses, like taste, smell, sight, and hearing. I can do more than you think." Rahne said.

"You really think I'm letting some child tag along to our dangerous missions?" Anna asked.

"Please give me a chance." Rahne asked.

"No. Now go home." Anna said, turning away. "We've got work to do."

"No."

"You'll get yourself killed now go home." Wanda told Rahne.

"No."

The two girls looked at each other.

Anna sighed, "Fine, you can come along, but you better not interfere."

She walked off while Rahne smiled and Wanda gauked. "You're really letting some little girl whom you barely know come along to one of our missions?" Wanda asked as she followed Anna. Rahne tried to keep up

"Well, she's not leaving and we were the same age when we started doing this." Anna said shrugging.

"I can't believer this! You are just going to let her do this?" Wanda demanded.

"Why not?" Rahne asked, feeling insulted.

"Wanda doesn't trust easily." Anna said.

Wanda looked at Anna, "Oh, like you're one to talk, Miss-I-push-everyone-away!"

"Girls, calm down." Rahne told them.

"I'm willing to finish this stupid quarrel later with you, Wanda, but right now we have people to help." Anna stated before grabbing Rahne's wrist and running.

Wanda groaned, "This is all going to blow up in our faces as always."


	7. Chapter 7

Remy and BellaDonna walked into the town. People parted ways for them. One man dropped everything he had and kneeled in front of them.

"Sir, you don't have to do that. Please, get up." Remy said. BellaDonna smacked him hard on the arm.

"Don't look down upon the peasents. You're a respected character in this country, and you need to act as such." BellaDonna scolded at him.

She was a petite woman with long, curly blonde hair and violet purple eyes. She always wore the color blue or purple.

"You aren't my mother." Remy stated, helping the man up.

"You don't even _know _who your mother _is_." BellaDonna muttered.

Remy glared at her, but ignored her statement. "Where are we even going?" He asked after he helped the man back up and walking with BellaDonna.

"You're father told me to take you out into town. He didn't tell me where to take you to." BellaDonna said.

Remy groaned. He hated going anywhere with her. He could not stand her.

He heard screaming and turned around where he heard it. Luckily for him, BellaDonna was too caught up in looking at some jewelry to notice anything but shiny diamonds.

His eyes widened at who he saw. It was the same little girl, Rahne, and that Rogue girl; along with some girl in red and black clad clothing.

Apparently Rogue, the girl in crimson, and the small girl were in some kind of disagreement. But Remy still wondered why Rogue screamed.

"Remy. Remy? REMY!" BellaDonna screamed to get said man's attention.

"Wha-huh?" Remy snapped his head towards an angery BellaDonna.

"Who is she?" BellaDonna asked, fire burning in her eyes as she tried to burn holes into Remy's head.

"You're always so paranoid. Have you ever once thought that maybe I saw a bird or something?" Remy asked

Bella frowned, she wasn't convinced. "I'm not convinced," She stated.

"Ofcourse you aren't. Someone could be telling you the God honest truth, and you'd swear up and down that they were lying to you!" Remy snapped at her, before walking away from her.

"Don't you dare walk away from me, Remy LeBeau!" BellaDonna screamed.

"I will dare to!" Remy yelled back at her.

He walked around, in search of The Rogue, but couldn't find her. He was almost ran over by a small dog.

"Chien muet..." Remy muttered, while rubbing his sore behind. He looked up and gasped. "Mon Dieu."

There was a slave auction with many people for sell. Remy was utterly disgusted by the sight of such things.

There must've been a group of auctioner's around the numbers of 200 or 400.

"$200, $300, $400-" The auchtioneer started the bidding.

Suddenly, The Rogue jumped onto some crates and he pointed her pistol at people in her right hand and wielded her sword in the other hand.

"How can you people be so cruel. They are human beings just like the rest of us. But no, you like to think that just because someone is different that they don't diserve rights like every human being. It's sickening. Just disgusting." The Rogue said, making another speach. "I want every one of you low-lifes to leave right now."

The girl in the red jumped on a seperate crate beside her, "You may want to listen to her."

Some man with white hair growing by his ears stepped forth, "And what's the worst you'll do?"

"Ah, the king's royal adviser, Robert Jefferson Kelly. Or now known as Edward Kelly." The Rogue said crouching down to look him in the eyes.

"Are you trying to intimidate me by knowing so much about me?" Kelly asked.

Rogue laughed, "No, that's not me trying to intimidate you." She pointed the gun up in the air and fired a warning shot. Everybody panicked and screamed, whilst she wore a evil smirk on her face. "Now, _that's _me trying to intimidate you."

The dog that nearly ran over Remy jumped on some crates and transformed into that one girl, Rahne.

"I'd suggest you all run away now." Rahne said, crossing her arms.

Kelly gulped and ran off. The Rogue's friends were almost finished freeing all the slaves when nearly 17 gaurds ran towards them.

**xxx**

"Oh, no." Anna muttered, before running off. She did not need to get caught. There were so many people that needed her help.

Wanda and Rahne hopped on top of the stage-coach where the slaves were inside of and sped off, whilst Anna ran off in another direction.

"There she is! Grab her!" The gaurds screamed and chased her. One of them grabbed her cloak, causing her head to jerk back and in this motion, she made her mask fall off. She kicked one of the gaurds in the groin, and ran away from them.

She stopped at a corner to catch her breath.

"Where'd she go? Let's check over here." She heard the gaurds yell and go in another direction. She sighed with relief, before she was grabbed by the arm and dragged by the man from yesterday that had helped her.

"What are you doing?" She demanded as she shielded her face.

"Helping you." He told her as he lifted a secret trap door on the cobble-stone behind some barrels and jumped into the dark, still grasping her arm.

Anna looked around. It would be pitch black if not for the torches that surrounded the walls. It was a tunnel they were in. It was soggy and damp.

"Why did you bring me down here?" Anna demanded, angered by this strange man's actions. She had her hood up so he couldn't see her face.

"Do you want to get captured by them? Do you want to get sent to the guillotine?" He asked.

Anna was silent before slumping down on the ground.

"That's what I thought." He said. "You haven't thanked me yet."

Anna glared at him. "You've got some nerve, you know that? Demanding a thank you for helping me. Maybe I didn't want your help. You helped me, but did you bother to help those slaves?"

"Do you always make small speaches when you're annoyed or is it something to annoy others?" He asked.

Anna scoffed, "Like you're one to talk about annoying others."

"I know I annoy others, it's a talent I've learned to perfect over many years!" He yelled at her.

Her eyes widened, "Hush! Do you want them to find us?"

"These walls are sound proof and they'd never kill the king's son!" He blurted.

Anna bolted up to her feet and got into a fighting stance. "You're the King's son? You're Remy LeBeau? Typical." Her hood fell off, but she was too oblivious to notice.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Remy asked.

"It means that I finally realize why I dispise you so! You're a LeBeau! I've already noticed that you are arrogant, rude, and I you have a bit of self-absorbance." Anna said.

Remy got up fast. "That's my father, not me! I can already sense you're ill tempered, stubborn, and very messed up in the head."

Anna glared at him, "You think you know everything. You have no idea what I've gone through! Unlike, you, _I _wasn't born into privilege. I-"

"I was adopted!" Remy yelled at her.

Anna stopped talking and looked at him, "What?"

"I was abonded as a young child and Jean-Luc adopted me." Remy said.

"So you respect that monster?" Anna asked.

"No. I dispise the man. He's horrible. I'm waiting for him to die so I can take the thrown and fix this country the way it needs to be fixed."

Anna's glare softened, "I...had no idea."

"Well, if you'd stop giving speaches every two seconds, you may learn something." Remy slumped down to the floor and smirked up at her. "Where's your mask?"

Anna's eyes widened. She'd completely forgotten that she wasn't wearing her mask. And she that she was exposing her identity to the King's son.

Remy laughed when he saw the scared look on her face, "Don't worry. I won't tell anyone."

Anna gave him a skeptical look.

"I may be Jean-Luc LeBeau's son, but I do have a heart." Remy stated. She kept a skeptical look on her face, but replaced it with a quirked eyebrow when he patted on the spot of the floor beside him. "Go ahead. Sit. I don't bite."

Anna sighed and sat down. "How much longer until we can go back outside?"

"Probably a couple hours." Remy shrugged. "So, will you ever tell me your real name?"

Anna looked away, "Priscilla."

"Hmm...It's pretty name but it doesn't quite suit you, Chere." Remy said.

"I know..." Anna muttered. She couldn't believe she just gave the King's son her mother's name. "Wait, did you just call me 'chere'?"

"It suits you better." Remy stated simply.

"Whatever."

"Well, Priscilla, I'm willing to start over. I'm Remy and I don't claim my father." Remy said, holding his hand out for her to shake.

Anna rolled her eyes and tentivelly shook his hand.

Remy smiled big at her, "This is a beginning of a beautiful friendship, Chere."

"I'm already regretting it."


	8. Chapter 8

Remy couldn't believe his luck. First, he's able to get rid of BellaDonna. Then, he see's The Rogue again. Then, he finds out her name. He was happy for himself. All in all, it had been a good day.

Although she could be stubborn to the point that he wanted to pull his hair, he liked Priscilla. That's what she called herself. It was a pretty name, but it just didn't quite suit her. But it was her name, and that's all he cared about for the moment.

Also, at the moment, said girl was curled up on the ground in a cat nap, using her cape as a sort of blacket and her arm as a pillow. She had dozed off about an hour ago. He couldn't really blame her. It was getting quite boring down there.

Even Remy himself had gotten bored, so he did what he normally does when he gets bored. He pulled out a deck of playing cards from his trench-coat's pocket and started a game of solitaire. To most people, this would last them probably a couple rounds then get bored from it.

Not Remy. This paticular card game could last him days if he allowed himself to play that long.

Anna stirred in her sleep and looked at him. "What are you doing?" She asked groggily.

"Playing solitaire. Want to join?" Remy asked.

She looked at him, confusedly. "But it's a one person game."

"Sometimes it's fun to break the rules every once in a while, Chere." Remy smirked at her.

"That's why I do this stuff." She said. Then she seemed to remember something and groaned.

"What's wrong?" Remy asked.

She looked at him and frowned. "My...father told me not to, uh, go out tonight. He's going to murder me for being out so late."

Remy shrugged, "Maybe he'll give you a warning."

She laughed, "Oh, I'm way past getting off with a warning."

"I highly doubt he'll get away with murder, though."

The two-toned haired girl laughed. "You haven't met Logan yet."

"I can't say I have." Remy said, chuckling.

"Do you think it's safe for me to go back out, yet?" She asked.

"Dressed as Rogue? No." He said.

"Darn it. I left my dress at hime." She mumbled.

"I have a dress with me that you can have." Remy stated as he pulled out a simple green dress from his coat pocket.

Anna gave him a strange look that clearly read, "Wait. What did you just say?"

Remy saw the look and smiled, "It's not for me. BellaDonna made me steal it."

Anna was puzzled for a moment then remembered, "Oh, that's right. Your father is known as the king of theives."

Remy smiled at her. "Yes and I'm the prince of theives."

Suddenly, Anna had his deck of cards in her hands and was shuffling them. "I wonder what that makes me."

Remy's eyes widened. "Those were in my inside coat pocket."

"I guess you're not a s good as you think." Anna smirked.

Remy frowned. "Just put on the dress."

Anna put the dress over her clothes, just like she did the day before.

"Wow." Remy said, nodding as he looked her up and down.

"What?" Anna frowned.

"You don't seem like the kind that would wear a dress. Oh, wait, sorry I forgot you were a girl." Remy teased.

Anna scowled "You don't seem like the kind that would help a criminal. Oops. I forgot, your father is one."

"I know." Remy replied simply. Seeing as how she didn't cause any reaction from him, she glared at him.

"Just get me out of here already." She said, scowling.

Remy did an elegant bow, taking her gloved hand and kissing it, "As you wish, m'lady."

She snatched her hand away from him with disgust and, what seemed like fear. Remy would have to ask her about that one later.

She climbed up the bars and was near the top before she stopped and glared down at Remy.

"Stop looking up my skirt." She told him.

"Force of habit." Remy replied, smirking.

She scowled at him and hurried up and opened the trap door. She saw no one was there and stepped on the cobble stone ground. It was freezing compared to being in the cave tunnel room she was just in.

It was pouring rain and Anna was shivering. Remy came up beside her.

"Thank you for your help. Now I'm off on my way." She said and went to walk away.

"Wait. What kind of gentleman would I be if I didn't walk you home?"

Anna scoffed, "You a gentleman? That's hard for me to believe."

"First time for everything, eh, chere?" Remy smiled at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Fine. But you better keep up." Anna said and walked away faster than him.

After that an akward silence engulfed them. Remy couldn't stand for silence, especially the akward kind.

"Aren't you cold?" Remy asked after a while, breaking there silence.

"Yes. But what am I going to do? Go into a store, wet to the bone, and steal a coat? I don't know if you are aware of this, but dripping wet isn't exactly inconspicuous." Anna stated, not even turning to talk to him.

Remy smiled and took off his coat. He put it on Anna. The coat smelt like cloves and faintly of tobacco.

Surprised, Anna looked at Remy and quirked an eyebrow. "Won't you be cold?"

Remy shrugged, "This is what gentlemen do, or what I've seen. Go ahead and keep it. I have plenty of other coats exactly like that."

Anna shook her head and brought the coat closer to her for warmth. "My, my, the rumors do appear to be true. You are quite charming. Too bad for you that I find this extremely annoying."

"Are you saying that I'm arrogant?" Remy asked, smirking.

Anna stopped in her tracks and looked at him,"Well, to be quite frank, yes."

She started walking more and Remy picked up his pace and walked beside her.

"I can't believe someone would say such a thing. No one has ever said anything like that to me." Remy stated.

"I guess I'm the only one with enough nerve, then." Anna said, shrugging.

"So where do you originate from?" Remy asked, changing the subject.

"Even if I knew, I wouldn't tell you." Anna said flatly.

"I come from a bayou. A swampy region." Remy stated.

"I thought you were a rat..." Anna muttered.

"Why are you so rude to me?"

"Because you won't leave me alone. Do you know what it's like for someone to keep following you no matter how many times you tell them to leave you alone?" Anna asked.

"Actually I do. My fiance is that way. Stupid blonde." Remy said.

"Then why don't you leave me alone?" Anna asked, stopping in front of a big mansion.

"I don't know...Something in me tells me not to stop."

Anna groaned, "Why must men be so completely annoying?"

"To give women a hard time." Remy answered her rhetorical question.

"Anna? Is that you?" Anna turned and saw Kitty walking from the doors of the mansion.

"I'm over here. I was just waiting for him to leave." Anna said, gesturing to her left.

"To who?" Kitty asked looking around.

Anna looked to her left and right, then smirked. "That sneaky little rat." She said under her breath. He had disappeared. She guessed he really could hide in the shadows in broad daylight.

"What are you doing here in the rain, Anna Marie. Come inside, you'll catch your death out here." Kitty said, leading her inside.

Anna looked behind her and smirked a little, "Until we meet again, Swamp Rat." She muttered under her breath.

Remy watched from behind a bush as Anna was led inside. He had so many questions for this girl and he wasn't sure he'd get any answers. She was so elusive and she eluded him so much, it hurt his brain.

Who was that girl? And why had she called Priscilla, Anna Marie? Why was she smiling back at him? None of this made any sense to him.

But he was determined to make sure it all did soon. He was going to make sure he encountered her more often.


	9. Chapter 9

Kitty led Anna back into her Anna back into her room. She took out a set of clothes that were dry and laid them on her bed.

"We were so worried, Anna. We didn't know what happened to you. Logan's been out looking for you." Kitty said, sighing. "That man is such a papa bear around here. I don't know what we'd do without him."

Anna stayed silent. "Doesn't matter to me. Not like I'd ever know what happened to me, with or without him."

"Anna, you know we can't tell you until-" Kitty was cut off rudely by Anna.

"Yeah, yeah. I know the drill. You can't tell me the truth until I'm 18. Well, I'm sick of it."

Kitty smiled sadly. "I'm sorry, but if I told you the truth, I'd be turned into cat food."

Anna rolled her eyes, "That was a horrible pun."

"So, where were you at for so long?" Kitty asked, changing the subject.

Anna grabbed the clothes and went inside her bathroom. "Um, I got lost on the way back."

"Somehow, I don't buy into that. Who gave you that jacket?"

"I, uh, found it." Anna lied.

"So you decide to complain about us not telling you the truth, but you're doing the same."

Anna came out of the bathroom in her nightgown and sat down in front her dresser. "I was no where. Wanda, Rahne, and I were all helping to save some slaves at an auction, then I lost my way..."

"That's not what Wanda told me. She said you ran off with some man. And Rahne told me she's seen him before with you." Kitty said coming behind her with a hair brush.

Anna sighed, "I don't exactly know him. He just keeps showing up at the wrong times."

"Seems like you've got someone under your spell, Anna." Kitty said, brushing out Anna's wet hair.

Anna laughed, "I'm not Wanda." She sighed, "No, if he only knew...if he only knew he wouldn't be chasing after me."

Kitty stopped brushing her hair and looked down at Anna. She held onto Anna's covered shoulders sternly, "Anna look at me. You are beautiful and have an amazing personality. Just because you have that little quirk, doesn't mean you are doomed to be alone the rest of your life."

Anna sighed, "I know you're only trying to help, Kitty. But do you seriously refer to my curse as a little quirk?"

"We all have our issues. I walk through walls-"

"That's not a quirk or an issue. That's a gift. What I have is nothing but a curse." Anna said glaring at her hands.

Kitty sighed. "I'll try to talk to you more when you're not in such a stubborn mood." She opened the door and looked at Anna one more time before leaving.

Anna felt tears well in her eyes. "Don't cry. Crying is only for the weak." She mumbled. Then she looked at her hands and started sobbing.

"It's not fair. It's just not fair!" She muttered between sobs.

"What isn't fair, chere?"

She yelped and chucked her hairbrush at the intruder.

"Mon Dieu! That hurt! Is that how you treat all guests?" Remy held his forehead. "Am I bleeding?"

"You! What do you think you're doing here? If they catch you in here they'll kill you!" Anna whisper shouted, ignoring his outburst.

Remy looked at her. "Why have you been crying?"

Anna snifled, "I don't cry. Crying is only for the weak."

"That's just what the one's who are too proud say." Remy said taking his hand off fore-head, seeing as how he wasn't bleeding. He'd probably wake up in the morning with a big bruise on his head, though.

Anna gauked at him, "The nerve! You burst into my home unwelcomed and insult me. You are the most annoying human being I have ever had the dis-pleasure of encountering!"

"Love you too." Remy said, picking up a book lying around. "You read that Shakesphere man's work?"

Anna snatched the book out of his hands, "Yes, the man has a way with words. Got a problem with it?"

"No. Everyone just makes a big fuss over it. It'll die down in a couple of years." Remy said shrugging and jumping on her bed.

"What do you think you're doing?" Anna whisper shouted.

"Sitting on your bed." Remy said simply.

"Get off! You're soiling my sheets!"

Remy held up his hands in defense and got off, "Wow, chere. You're so up-tight."

"It is no concern how high strong I am. Now get out." Anna said, pointing to the window.

"Why?" Remy asked, leaning against the wall.

"Because you're annoying me."

"Why?"

"Because you act like a child and I would really like for you to leave me alone."

"Why?"

"Because if you don't stop saying 'why' I'm going to castrate you." Anna said annoyed.

"You're pretty when you're angery."

Anna sighed, "Please leave. I never beg, but you've left me no choice. Either you leave now or I bring Loga-er, my father in here and he'll kill you."

"Seems like you're concered, cherie." Remy said, smirking.

Anna scoffed, "Oh please, you are so full of yourself. I just don't want to get yelled at by him and then have to clean the blood and guts on my floor."

Remy gave her a look taht clearly read, "I don't believe you."

"You never did answer my question. Why were you crying?" Remy asked.

Anna got up and stalked up to him, "You want to know why I'm upset? I'll tell you, maybe you'll leave me alone!"

"I won't annoy you anymore." Remy promised her.

Anna looked down at her gloved hands and sighed, "You've heard of those mutated people. The one's with the special gifts. You're one. I can tell by your eyes."

Remy nodded for her to go on.

"My _curse..._"She emphasized the word curse and took off her glove and held up her hand in front of his face. "If I were to touch you right now, you would probably end up dead. Whenever I have skin to skin contact with someone, they go comatose. I absorb memories, thoughts, powers even, and a little part of you stays in my mind forever."

She put her glove back on and looked up at Remy. His face was mixture of shock and sadness.

"You are tragically beautiful, ma chere." Remy said.

Anna sighed, "Now that you've heard that, will you now leave?"

"I said I'd stop annoying you, not leave." Remy said, pulling a chair and leaing in it.

"What do I have to do to get you leave?" Anna said, shoulders slumping.

Remy thought for a moment. "Meet me again tomorrow."

"What? Why would I do that? I'm trying to get rid of you not share your company."

"Either that or I don't leave."

Anna could hear footsteps coming upstairs, "Fine, fine, whatever. Just go!"

Remy bowed, grabbed her gloved hand and planted a kiss on it. "Until tomorrow, ma belle." Remy then jumped out of the window and hid in the shadows.

Anna heard a knock on the door. She sighed in relief, thinking it was only Irene or something. She opened the door and was shocked to find Logan on the other side.

"I hear you were gone for quite a bit, Stripes." Logan said.

"Yeah..."

"I don't care about that right now. I'm just glad you're ok." Logan then took that opportunity to throw Anna off gaurd by hugging her. "You scared me half to death when you didn't come back home. Don't ever take off like that without telling me."

Logan let her go and Anna just stared at him, "So does this mean I'm not in trouble?"

Logan barked a laugh. "You've never been in more trouble in your life."

Anna groaned and Logan went on, "You're ground for 4 months, have to do all the chores with Kurt, and you're now Kitty's new taste-tester in the kitchen."

Anna's eyes widened, "No. No! Anything but that!"

"Serves you right for scaring everyone. The only good side to you leaving was those slaves being freed. Promise me you won't go out tomorrow, Anna."

Anna thought for a moment. He was referring to Anna. And in her line of thinking, he wasn't talking to Owen, The Rogue, or Priscilla. So it would make sense for one of them to go out, but not Anna.

"Ok, Logan. Anna promises she won't go outside." Anna said in third person.

"That goes for The Rogue and Owen as well."

He didn't metion Priscilla, Anna noticed. Her plan is genious. If she just shows up once, then he'd leave her alone.

"Yes, sir." Anna said.

As Logan made his way to the door, he stopped and looked at her, "Oh, and you're on Kitty's Kitchen Duty for another month for letting a boy in your room. Good-night."

Anna groaned when he left. "Stupid old man."

Logan's voice was heard underneath her room, "Would you like 2 more months?"

"No!" Anna yelled back.

Anna flopped on her bed. She's had a productive day. And it's going to be a miserable few months. "Kitty's food will either put me out of my misery, or put me in misery."


	10. Chapter 10

Katherine "Kitty" Pryde was many things. And one of those many, many things she had listed, was stupid. Or so she confirmed recently.

Her day had started out quite normally. She made breakfast for Anna to taste-test since she had mysteriously volenteered. And Anna had stayed in her room with a bucket the rest of the day. That should have been Kitty's first hint that something was going on. But like the bubbly guillible fool Kitty can be at times, she believed Anna.

It wasn't until Kitty walked into Anna's room later that same day that she had finally realized that Anna was lying.

She had found Anna halfway through the window with a shocked look on her face.

"Where on earth do you think you are going, Anna?" Kitty demanded.

Anna looked around nervously before saying, "Um, I'm getting some fresh air?"

Kitty sighed, "Anna, please sit down and tell what has gotten into you lately."

Anna sighed, but did as she was asked. "I don't know what's come over me lately, Kitty."

Kitty sat beside Anna and listened to her talk about that man who annoyed her and how she had to meet him today so he would stop bugging her. But deep down Kitty knew this was the beginning of something more. She smiled descretely as Anna finished her story.

"So what do you think I should do?" Anna asked.

"Anna, you're my closest friend and you're like my sister. And when I tell you something, it's for your own good."

"I understand." Anna said, sighing.

"Go see him." Kitty said suddenly.

"Excuse me?"

"Go outside and see him. I'll cover for you. I'll tell Logan, I sent you out to get ingrediants for some pie or something." Kitty said, smiling.

Anna just stared at Kitty for a moment before hugging her, "Thanks Kitty. Now I can finally get this strange man away from me."

Kitty watched as Anna left out the window and sighed. Yes, she really was quite ignorent.

...

Anna walked around the main street of town and looked around. So sign of Remy anywhere. She sighed and grumbled to herself, "I knew this was a bad idea."

"Priscilla!" She heard a voice from behind and groaned. She knew she wan't that lucky.

Remy came running up to her, smiling.

"Oh, hello, swamp rat." Anna said, simply.

"Still carry around the pet name, I see." Remy said as he came to her side.

"Still carry around the annoyance, I see." Anna back-fired.

"So mean to me." Remy said, shaking his head.

Anna crossed her arms and looked away from him, "Yeah, whatever. Let's just get this over with already."

Remy did an elegant bow, "Your wish is my comade, madame."

Anna rolled her eyes, "You're even more embarassing in public."

Remy smirked, "Sticks and stones, love. Sticks and stones."

Anna facepalmed, "Whatever. Just take me to whatever you were planning."

"As you wish, ma chere." Remy said, taking her gloved her hand. He suddenly hit himself on the forehead, "Oh, I'm such a moron."

"I could've told you that." Anna remarked.

Remy reached inside his coat pocket and pulled out a white rose, "This is for you."

Anna looked from the flower to Remy, back and forth, before taking the flower, "How...kind."

"I saw it and thought of you." Remy said, smiling at her.

Anna's face flustered, "Let's just go already."

"Yes ma'am." Remy said, before dragging her further from the town. "Oh, I forgot to tell you, you look really pretty today."

Anna blushed a little more at that, "Shut up."

"What? It's the truth." Remy said, shrugging.

"Just please give some peace and silence yourself." Anna said, rubbing at her temples.

"You don't like hearing compliments?" Remy asked.

"I don't like you." Anna hissed at him.

"Why is that, ma chere? Why do you seem to dispise me to so much?" Remy asked.

"Because you're the single most annoying human being on the face of Earth to have ever existed." Anna answered, simply.

Remy mocked pain and held his hand to his heart, "Ouch. That hurts, chere."

Anna rolled her eyes, "You're so irritating."

"I do believe that you have established that quite a few times." Remy said.

"I only say it because it's true."

"You're such an unhappy girl." Remy said shaking his head.

"Is it any wonder? What do you want with me anyways?" Anna asked him.

"It's not what I want. It's what you want."

"You're so full of yourself."

"Well, you came here from your own free will...Or am I to be mistakened?" Remy asked, with a raised eyebrow and smirk in place.

Anna sighed, "I only came because of your deal. I come here and you leave me alone."

"You are a very horrible liar, love." Remy said.

Anna rolled her eyes, "Where are you taking me anyways?"

"You'll see soon enough." Remy said.

Remy couldn't see it fast enough, but he could've sworn he saw the smallest hint of a smile forming.

...

Remy and Anna ended up at a large restraunt. Tour d'Argent.

"Remy, I can't go in here. My clothes aren't nice enough." Anna said, looking down at her purple frock.

Remy smiled, "Already taken care of, chere."

Anna looked at him uncertaintly. "Alright. If you say so."

Remy and Anna walked inside and a waiter with a heavy French accent came towards them.

"Ah, Monsieur LeBeau, nice to have you back. This must be the belle fille you told me about?"

Remy smiled and nodded. "Oui, monsieur. Would you be so kind as to give the lady here the proper attire?"

The waiter bowed polietly, "Ofcourse, Monsieur LeBeau. Right this way, madame."

Anna looked at Remy and the waiter before going off in the waiter's direction.

A chunky lady was looking through several dresses in a dressing room.

"Ah, you must be the beautiful girl that the young LeBeau boy was talking about." She said with a smile, "My name is Nicole."

"You must hurry, Nicole. You know how impatient master LeBeau gets." The waiter said.

Anna scoffed, "Do I ever."

"Come with me, chere. We must make you look beautiful." Nicole said, taking Anna's gloved hand. "This way, darling."

Anna followed Nicole into a new room. "Priscilla, is it? Tell me which dress you like."

Nicole held up a pink dress and Anna grimanced.

"A no? Oh, well. There's plenty more." Nicole said.

They went through about 20 dresses before Anna decided on a dress. It was a green and yellow dress.

She tried it on and Nicole led her away to do her hair and make-up.

"I don't think I need any make-up," Anna said, nervously.

"Nonsense. Every girl needs make-up." Nicole said, smiling.

Anna looked at her with wide eyes.

"Don't worry, petite. Remy told me all about your elaborate fear of people touching your skin. I brought gloves for the occasion." Nicole said smiling.

That relieved Anna alot and she relaxed.

...

Remy waited impatiently at his table.

"What is taking that girl so long?" Remy asked himself.

He ran a hand through his hair as his thoughts went back to her. He just couldn't get her out of his head for some reason. Her lush green eyes that sparkled when she was full of emotion. Her rare smile that could light up an entire room. Her long ivory and aburn locks that clashed together quite nicely.

Remy groaned. He really needed someone to talk to about this. He couldn't talk to his father or BellaDonna for obvious reasons. He could maybe try to talk to his brother but he'd get teased. Maybe he could talk to Piotr or John. Well, maybe not John. John has a short attention span and will only talk of fire.

Remy saw something out of the corner of his eyes and turned that way. His breath hitched.

He saw Anna in a gorgeus dress and looked beautiful, even though she was scowling at him.

"What are you staring at?" Anna barked.

"Just someone very pretty." Remy said slyly, before gesturing to the seat in front of him. "Please sit."

Anna grumbled and sat down. Remy smirked at her.

"So tell me a little bit about yourself, chere." Remy said, leaning back in his seat and folding his hands behind his head.

Anna leaned forward and smiled cynically, "Why do you want to know so bad? I know. You relize I'm not going to swoon over you, or melt into your arms. So you think you can just win me over like this. You're chasing me, that's what's got you so attracted to me. Your apparent arrosoul and obvious sex appeal are clear in your dark eyes. But let me tell you one thing: That isn't going to happen. I only came here for the sole purpose of you keeping your word that you would leave me alone after this. Once I go home, you will never be thought of again by me."

Remy looked shocked, "I'm surprised you think so low of me, chere."

Anna gaped at him for a long time before scoffing, "I do believe anyone would think low of the person that stalks them."

"You only say those things because you're playing hard to get. I bet you find me deviliosly handsome." Remy said with a smirk.

Anna wore a look on her face that was a mixture of disgust and hatered. "You know good and well why I loathe you so. Damn to Hell if I ever think otherwise of the likes of you." Anna said, her voice dripping with venom.

Remy looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "Well someone's on their period."

...

**Whoo! I'm back baby! Sorry for the delay, but I've been busy lately. I'll try to get more chapters done. Oh, if you want to watch the promo of this story, it's on Youtube. Just look up Life and Times of a Rogue-Trailer. Don't be shy to tell me your thoughts on the trailer. And reviews won't be discouraged. :D If you can take a simple hint. **


	11. Chapter 11

Anna sat there as Remy stared at her. It made her feel so insignificant. He stared at her with such contempt, like looking at a magestic caged animal about to break free, pondering at why she was caged in the first place.

Finally, Anna had enough of his pensive stares and snapped at him, "Will you please stop staring at me like that?"

Remy jumped at being put out of his daydream and stared at her questionally. "Like what?"

"Like I'm some bloody caged animal, you bloke!" Anna huffed, folding her arms in frustration.

"Oh, I didn't relize I was staring."

Anna sighed, "Remy, I think I should just leave now. I've got things to do."

With that, she got up and was ready to leave, when Remy grabbed her hand.

"No, please stay. For just a little longer." Remy asked kindly.

Anna stared at him, then sighed. "Fine. But no staring at me."

Remy held up his hand in defense, "I promise."

She sat down with a skeptical look, "Alright then."

* * *

><p>Logan wandered the halls of the secret sanctum, all the residents and himself called home. He couldn't seem to find the girl with a stubborness equal to his.<p>

He noticed Kitty walking around with a pastry in her hand, humming softly.

"Katherine, come here."

Kitty smiled at him and held out the pastry, "Ah, Logan. Do you want to try my latest recipe?"

Logan grimanced at the object and decline, "No, I was wondering if you've seen Anna. She's not in her room."

At this Kitty jumped a little, and looked nervous. "Oh, uh, I sent her to get some groceries for my, uh, cake I'm making."

Logan raised an eyebrow, "What kinds of food were you needing?"

"Um, flour and, uh, some sugar. Oh, and some eggs, yeast, and barely?"

Logan looked at her blankly, "We have a cellar with all of that. And why would you need yeast and barely for a cake?"

Kitty laughed nervously, "Oh, silly me! Too late now. We'll just laugh this off. I'm going to-"

"Katherine Pryde, you have five seconds to tell me where she is."

"She's on a date with a complete stranger. I swear I have no idea where she or who the man is." Kitty spoke a mile a second.

Logan's eyebrows furrowed, "Get the carriage, Half-Pint."

* * *

><p>The room echoed with the laughter of the young prince and his date.<p>

"So then John comes to me, dripping with yolk and egg-shell, and says 'yeah, I think she's a little angery.'" Remy said, wrapping up his story.

Anna just sat there and laughed, "You have very interesting friends, Remy."

"Not as interesting as you, chere." Remy said.

She rolled her eyes, "Must you flirt?"

"Yes."

She rolled her eyes once again, "My, my. Aren't you just charming today?"

"Ah, the ladies love it." Remy smirked.

"I guess to some arrogant and annoying can be an appealing feature." Anna said, with a smirk of her own.

"You know that first hand, chere."

"I beg your pardon?" Anna asked.

"Well, you wouldn't be here if not for my charming ways, and not to metion my amazingly good looks." Remy said, smirking.

Anna raised one eyebrow and scoffed, "Are you really that concieted?"

Remy leaned over the table and smiled, "Why, chere. Do you still need to ask?"

Anna leaned over too, trying to not think of how close they were, "Actually, I have to."

Remy quirked an eyebrow, "And why is that?"

Anna folded her hands under chin, "Because, I sincerly doubt that anyone could possibly have that much self-loving inside without having any self-loathing."

Remy frowned a little, "Sounds like you loathe yourself."

"Infact, I do." Anna said sadly, but waving it off as if it were nothing.

"And why is that?"

"That curse I have..." Anna said, putting her left fist on the table, while supporting her turned head with the other, covering her eyes.

Remy looked saddened for a moment before taking her gloved hand and carressing her knuckles with his thumb.

Anna paused for a moment before looking at her hand with the blankest expression. Then once she absorbed the knowledge that he was holding her hand, she looked at him with a hint of confusion.

"Oh, chere. You seem so lost. Let me help you. Maybe there's a way to rid yourself of it. Maybe there's a cure of some sort or some incantation a witch could sing to you. The curse, gift, whatever you wish to call it, doesn't bother me one bit." Remy said softly.

Anna sighed, "I've tried. I've gone to a few witches and to some doctors. They said theres nothing they could."

"There has to be something. I hate seeing you like this. Perhaps you weren't paying enough or they weren't good doctors. My father could help you. He is, after all, the richest and most powerfull man in the country-"

Something in Anna seemed to snap. She stood up, snatching her hand away from Remy in the process, "I don't want any part of your father in my own problems. He's already caused enough for everyone else." Anna said, causing everyone to stare at her after her little outburst.

Remy got up, too, "Priscilla, please calm down. I didn't mean to upset you. I'm only trying to help."

"Then help me by not helping me." Anna said, much louder than neccisary.

Remy sighed, and looked around. "You want to leave here? There's too many people and I've lost my appitite."

Anna's eyebrows furrowed, "That's what I planned on doing. Good day." With that, Anna walked out to the back room from before and changed.

Remy followed her and stopped at the door, "Priscilla, I'm sorry. I didn't think...Priscilla?" Remy creaked the door open a knotch and saw nothing there but her previous outfit and the window open.

Remy sighed and dropped his head, "Perfect."

* * *

><p>Kitty walked around town, looking for Anna. That was her job. She had to find her before Logan did. Well, those weren't her orders but she had to find her first and warn her.<p>

She spotted Anna walking out of a really nice restraunt-stomping more like it-all by herself. Kitty could have dropped to her knees and praise the Lord above, but she didn't have the time. So without further ado, she took off towards Anna, startling her.

"Kitty? What in the world are you doing here? I thought you were stalling for me?" Anna asked.

"No time to explain. I'll sum it up. Logan found out. Logan's mad. He's looking for you. Run before he finds out." Kitty said, grasping her arms.

Anna's eyes widened, "How did he find out?"

"I may or may not have accidently told him..." Kitty said, twidling her tumbs.

"Kitty!" Anna hissed at her friend.

"It wasn't my fault! He was threatening to kill me with his eyes!"

"That doesn't even make sense!" Anna yelled back at her.

"It does if you were there." Kitty said. "You have to hurry before he gets here."

"Wouldn't that make him more angery?"

"Don't question me!" Kitty said, pulling her hair.

"Okay, okay! Calm down."

"Where is your date anyways? Did he get rid of you after seeing how frustrating you can be?" Kitty asked.

"No, I got rid of him."

"YOU WHAT?" Kitty hissed at her.

"He was annoying me so, I got up and left."

"I'm commiting potential suicide for you here and you just leave him because you get annoyed? You're always annoyed by something!" Kitty said, about to cry tears of frustration.

"Kitty calm do-Wait, oh no...Not him..." Anna groaned when she saw Remy making his way towards her.

"I wasn't done with our date yet." Remy said, grabbing her hand and dragging her away.

"Let me go, I was talking to her." Anna said, snatching her hand away.

"No, we're not. I'm letting you go. Just stay away from Logan, please! For my sake!" Kitty begged.

"Fine. But I'm not going anywhere with him." Anna said crossing her arms.

"Thank you. I'll go tell him you aren't here." With that Kitty ran away from her and out of her sights.

Anna sighed a sigh of frustration, before looking at Remy, who was still there.

"What are you looking at?" Anna said, giving him a dark look.

"I'm not quite sure anymore." Remy said, grabbing her hand and pulling her with him. "Maybe I should find out."

"Unhand me! I'm not going anywhere with you."

Remy paused and looked at her. "You've left me with no choice then." And with that, he threw Anna over his shoulder and kept walking forward, ignoring the stares he got.

"What in the Hell do you think you're doing? Let me down this instant!" Anna demanded.

"Not until we're done with our date." Remy said.

Anna sighed, "I knew I shouldn't have agreed to this."

But little did they know that there was a blonde staring at the scene with violet eyes.

* * *

><p>BellaDonna struted into the main room of the castle, seeing King Lebeau lounging on a seat.<p>

Jean-Luc looked her up and down, "To what do I owe the pleasure of you being here, BellaDonna."

"Sire, I just spotted Remy in the main street."

"Yes, and he was stealing something? That's alright." Jean-Luc asked.

"No, he was on a date with some harlot with skunk-like hair."

"Oh, you seem to be jealous." Jean-Luc said, with a smirk. But on the inside he was deep in thought.

_"Skunk-Like hair? That's how those guards described...No, no. Remy wouldn't betray his country just for some girl. Even if she is who she is. I should get this checked. Just to be safe."_ Jean-Luc thought to himself.

"Well, I'm only looking out for my future husband's well-fare. I don't think gallivanting off with some wench is good for him." BellaDonna said, knocking him out of his thoughts.

Jean-Luc paused for a moment, "Hmmm...Perhaps you're right. I'll have a talk with him later about this."

BellaDonna smiled, "Thank you, sir. I will be on my way."

As soon as BellaDonna left, Jean-Luc called on one of his bounty hunters.

"Victor!"

Victor Creed came in as soon as he was called upon, "Yes, sire?"

"This new vigilante...Rogue, I believe her name is...look into it. I fear she may try to kill the country by charming my son."

Victor nodded, "Yes sir, right away."

Before Victor went out the door, Jean-Luc stopped him, "Oh, and one more thing. When you find The Rogue...I want you to end her."

Victor smirked evily, "What kind of death shall it be?"

"I don't care, as long as it's messy and painful."


	12. Chapter 12

"Let me go, you pathetic excuse of a man!" Anna screeched with all her might.

"Calm down!" Remy pledded.

"Calm down? You kidnapped me!"

"Kidnap is such a strong word."

"I hate you so much, Remy LeBeau."

"You have made that quite clear, ma chere."

Remy finally let her down from his shoulder and she heaved a sigh of relief. He had her on his shoulder for nearly half an hour, not stopping. He'd only now just stopped in a forrest, just to be secluded, knowing he was in for an earful.

"Besides, you won't be welcomed home for the moment." Remy continued.

Anna glared at him, "I hate it when you make sense."

Remy nodded apologetically, "I know, I know. Tragic, isn't it?"

"Oh, I see you're a wise-ass, eh?" Anna said, rolling her eyes. "Charming."

Remy sighed out of exhaustion, "Will it kill you to give me a shred of sincerity once in a while, Priscilla? I'm tired of you resenting me all the time. I've tried to be nice all this time, but you still act as if I'm the devil incarnated. All I want is your friendship or even an aquantance-ship, but apparently you're too high and mighty for that. I know my father is greedy scum-bag, but that's no reason for taking it out on me. I've saved you twice from my fathers goons, which I got in a lot of trouble for, mind you. Then paid for that dinner, which you skipped out on in the middle of, because I was still trying to help you, but I pissed you off royaly by metioning my father. I have no idea what your problem is."

Anna stared at him in complete shock. She had no idea what to say. Had she really been selfish all this time? Just thinking of herself? She never thought once of the sacrifices he's made for her. Betraying his father just to keep her alive. Then buying her dinner, just for the sole purpose of her company.

"I'm sorry." Anna said softly.

Remy gave her a quizical look, "Come again?"

"I'm sorry. I never thought to look at it from your perspective. I just thought you were some snooty, womanizing scoundral." Anna said.

Remy sighed and sat beside her. "Is that really all you think of me as?"

"Well, I don't feel that way any more." Anna said nervously.

"Then what do you feel?" Remy asked.

"Well, I see you differently. I'm seeing you as, erm...someone who cares about people." Anna tried.

Remy looked at her, "Is that all?"

Anna nodded firmly, "Yes."

Remy chuckled to himself and the moment he did, Anna snapped her head at him.

"What is it?"

"Nothing. Just something funny." Remy said, still chuckling.

"What's funny?" Anna asked.

"You." Remy said.

"Remy, for the love all that is holy, tell me or I swear to God-" Anna's threat was cut off short.

"You act so tough all the time. It's annoying as all Hell when you never say how you really feel about something. It's always a half-filled answer. I should have known you wouldn't say what you really wanted to say." Remy said, getting up and facing away from her.

Anna just stared at him for a moment before turning her head.

"But what I wonder is," Remy continued, looking back at her. "Why do you not just say you like something. Are too proud to admit when you're wrong or that your feelings on a person have changed?"

Anna sighed, "It's not that. I've never had a use for emotions. People say they want to know how you feel or whats wrong, but they really don't."

Remy's eyebrows furrowed, "What do you mean?"

"Every time I spoke of how I felt or told people why I was upset, they got angery at me and lashed out. One time, I told this woman, Raven, that I didn't think she was paying enough attention to her son, Kurt. So, she lashed out on me and gave me this burn mark."

Anna proceded to pull up her sleeve and show a scar.

"Then when Logan found out, she was banished from the country or else killed, along with her son. Only up until now, have I finally been able to see him. He was my best friend growing up. Like a brother to me. Now I barely see him, because he's a preist and spends so much of his time at the church. But he had to leave for 6 years all because I tried to help him." Anna said, sighing.

Remy looked at her for a moment, taking it all in. He was furious that someone would mark her.

"I'm sorry, chere. That's why you bottle it up?" Remy asked, sitting beside her once more.

Anna nodded, "But I guess for a prince, that you wouldn't understand. That's why I hate your father. I don't know anything about my family, no one will tell me, but I know it's a huge secret. All I know is my parents are dead because of him. I know there's more to the story. There has to be."

"I thought you said you already have a father?" Remy asked.

"I lied. My name really isn't Priscilla. It was my mothers name. My name is Anna Marie D'Ancato." She sighed.

Remy's eyes widened as her name rung a bell in his head, "Wait, _you're _a D'Ancato?"

Anna looked at him funny, "Yes, I just established that."

Remy got up, "I think I can help you figure out your past, Miss Anna Marie." Remy said, completely obliverous to her past lies. "That is...if you're willing to allow me."

He held out a hand and Anna stared at it before looking at him firmly, and gently taking his hand.

...

Midnight at the Library

Remy and Anna had been looking through book after book to find something on Anna's past. Remy knew very little when it came to his father's enemy's, but the name D'Ancato was really familiar to him. Whenever Remy asked about who was on the throne before him, Jean-Luc would get angry and not answer him. Tante Mattie had only told him a few things. He recalled a fight for the throne and the D'Ancato family was involved.

Could the D'Ancato's have been the family before his? No, Anna said that her parents were dead because Jean-Luc. Jean-Luc was many things, but Remy never thought of his father as the killing type. Sure there were times when one would commit treason against the King or disobeyed a law and get hung for such crimes, but those was the rules. Surely, Jean-Luc hadn't killed an entire family just for power. Remy couldn't even fathom the thought.

Remy took a look at Anna, who was still searching through books tiredly. She couldn't be the princess. That would make them enimies by birth if all was true. He didn't want to be her enimy by any means. If everything else was true, wouldn't that mean that Jean-Luc would try to kill her? He couldn't allow that. He sincerely hoped it wasn't true.

"I found something!" Anna yelled, breaking his thoughts.

Remy walked over there and saw her carrying a giant, dusted book. She opened up the book to its first page, which was yellow and brittle with age. Dust and spiderweb ornimented the book, and with each page turn there was a loud crinkle noise, as if the subtle movement would tear apart the whole book.

Anna skimmed over the book before gasping. Remy looked at her shocked face, "What's wrong?"

Anna pointed at a passage in the book and Remy squinted his eyes, reading the smudged inked letterings.

"'The D'Ancato family was the last family of Royal blood to take the crown. Owen and Priscilla D'Ancato were both brutely slaughtered by the new King: Jean-Luc LeBeau. He killed everyone in the castle, save for Anna Marie D'Ancato. Her body was never found. No one knows what happened to her. Some say they saw the young princess being carried off into a carriage in the dead of the night, in the midst of the mascure. Since there was no one able to take the throne after the ambush, Jean-Luc LeBeau took the crown and left no trace of the attack. He earsed all evidence and burned all history books. This is the last and only trace of the events that aspired that night.'" Remy read out loud.

Remy snuck a glance at Anna who looked completely distraught. Her hair was matted everywhere due to her running her fingers through her scalp and sweat. She was breathing heavily as if she had been running a marathon; her eyes were as wide as plates and bloodshot. Her skin was paler than usual, with pink, flushing cheeks and the tips of her ears were red as well, her blood pumping upward more to her brain, causing her to feel woozy. Her bottom lip was being chewed on as she tried on to cry.

"I'm a...a princess...My parents...were killed...mercilessly murdered..." Anna chocked out, with a broken voice.

Remy didn't know what to do, so he just put a hand on her shoulder, "I'm sorry, Anna."

Anna choked back a sob and embraced him, crying into his shoulder.

Remy was shocked at her sudden contact. She hadn't once wanted any physical contact with anybody, but she was only human. One person could only take so much before it becomes to much for even the strongest of people.

Remy wrapped his arms around her shaking body and caressed her back, in a soothing motion. He listened as he heard her sobs and saw her shaking shoulders. He could feel her moving her hand to wipe the tears off of her face. It broke his heart to see such a strong willed soul cry like this.

After a moment, Anna let go of him and pulled away, taking a shaky breath before speaking. "I-I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." She looked at him with glossy eyes and tear-stained cheeks.

"It's ok, I didn't mind." Remy said giving her a small smile.

Anna sighed and slumped into a nearby chair. She had absolutely no idea why Logan would keep such a big secret from her. It was so much to take in.

"I can't believe they would keep such a secret from me. There has to be a reason they never told me." Anna said, rubbing the back of neck.

Remy sighed and sat down beside her, "I think I know why."

"What is it, then?"

Remy looked at her then sighed again, "They didn't want you killed. My father has been looking for the missing princess for years. I've seen him kill innocent girls because they looked like you. They're scared you would end up with the same fate. So they probably kept you hidden for most of your life."

Anna looked dumb-founded once more, "It's all making sense. Thats why I was forced to dress like a boy when I was done with being The Rogue. That's why they hated when I stayed out too long. But wouldn't they plan on telling me?"

"I don't know what's going on. You should just talk to that Logan person." Remy suggested.

Anna got up, "You're right. It's about time I talked to him about this."

Remy got up as well, and grabbed the book. "Here, you might want a little research."

Anna took the book and put it in her satchel. She looked at Remy for moment, uncertaintly, before mustering enough courage. She embraced him again, though brief, it was enough to shock Remy again.

"Thank you, Remy. For your help. I'm sorry I was such a jerk before." Anna said, before leaving the dumbstruck Remy LeBeau standing there with a shocked expression on his face.

It took about 5 minutes for him to regain his composure, but by that time she had already left.

Remy grinned ear to ear.

"You're welcome."

**OH. MAH. GAWD. You people are literly spoiling with the reviews. Thank you to everyone who's showing their support. I really appreciate it. I'm working really hard on this story. Unlike my previous stories, I actually have this one planned out. I know exactly whats going to happen. But enough about that. Eh, eh. Do I write or do I write. Anna finally knows the truth, but will she get more than she bargained for? And looks like things are finally starting to heat up between our two favorite southerners. Anna's slowly letting him in, and it looks like Remy's starting to grow some feelings for her. But will BellaDonna stop them? What does Victor Creed have in mind for The Rogue? Find out in...uh, the coming chapters! So that's all I have to say for now.**

**Oh, if ANYONE has ANY idea for something to aspire in this story, please please PLEASE tell me. It won't be stupid. I want your opinion.**

**Until next time, W.C., out. **


End file.
